


little demons

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, Kevin is a panicked gay, M/M, single dads jukev 🥺, some domestic bs, tag yourselves im their kids, their kids setting them up, theyre being really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fellas, is it gay to sleep in the same bed after a spontaneous decision of staying over for the night?or,Juyeon cuddles with Kevin, gets hit with a pillow, kisses him, falls in love with his voice and takes care of 2 angels and 4 little demons with him.Not specifically in that order.





	little demons

**Author's Note:**

> all because of that stupid pic of them with babies i started crying

Kevin is a typical, young single dad. He's been doing pretty good at life – he's a graphic designer, and sometimes produces music when he feels inspired. He's also developed a small passion for fashion (_"It rhymes,"_ He tells his friends.), and if he could he'd create a clothing line anytime soon. Let's say he's an artsy person, who **HAS** to have a pen in his hand, or a keyboard in front of him.

Even with all those interests, he finds time for his six year old daughter, Haebin. She's the apple of his eye, and he would kill everyone in a room and then himself if something bad happened to her (Is that too overboard? Probably, but he doesn't care.).

Three years ago, he was on his way to Jaehyun's birthday party. Oh, he remembers that day vividly – passing by an adoption center, seeing the playground full of children playing and laughing loud enough to catch his attention, and then bumping into a small running three year old Haebin, that somehow managed to escape the playground. He was confused at first, but when the lady taking care of the children picked her up and apologized for the inconvenience, and when the kid was waving him goodbye with a smile he knew.

"I'm going to adopt a child." Kevin announces to Jaehyun and Hyunjoon, while sipping on his punch (it wasn't the best, but he didn't care back then.)  
"You're drunk, Kevin." Jaehyun said, Hyunjoon nodding next to him. "You're 20 and just starting up, do you think you can keep up with a whole **DEMON** that children are?"  
"I'm completely sober!" Kevin pouted. "I'm ready."  
"Do you think they'd let you?" Chanhee asked, joining the conversation.  
"I'm gonna do anything for them to let me." Kevin said, assured.

And that's how a few months later, he ended up with a sleeping child in his arms.  
The girl took some time to adjust to the new situation, leaving the place where she grew up, _having a_ _dad_, while being.. literally three years old. Well, she did turn four in the process.

Now he was there, on his way to pick Haebin up from daycare.  
"My dad is SOOO cool!!" The little girl exclaimed, talking to her friends at the daycare. "He draws, plays the keyboard, likes clothes, and speaks English!! And he is the loveliest dad ever."

"Good evening, Mr. Moon!" A female voice said, and a woman appeared in the room full of children laughing, talking and drawing. "Haebinnie, your dad is here!" She looked out of the room for a second. "Oh, yours is here too, Daewanie!"  
Daewan was his daughter's best friend, at least that's what she told him.

The two girls ran out of the room hand in hand, separating to hug their respective dads.  
"Dad, dad!" Haebin tugged at Kevin's shirt. "This is Daewan's dad, his name is Juyeon!!"  
When he looked in the direction she pointed, the other dad was already looking at him. Startled, he looked away for a second and the two little girls giggled.  
His first thought was _"damn, that man's athletic."_

He was tall, had a nice body, blinding visuals, and he could probably get flustered when the other would smile.  
Juyeon cleared his throat. "Good evening." He took out his hand in a greeting. "You're Hyungseo, right?"  
"Just call me Kevin." The younger shook his hand. Oh god, his hands are big. Kevin felt like his hand was drowning in the other's. "Your hands are really big." He muttered. "I-I mean! Sorry, that probably sounded weird."  
"Dad, stop being weird!" Haebin squealed, hiding her face in embarrassment.  
"Sorry, little girl." Kevin chuckled. "That's my nature. Let's not crowd the place, shall we? We can talk outside."

"Dad, dad!" Daewan squeezed Juyeon's hand as they were exiting the daycare center. "Can Haebin come to my birthday?"  
"I'm okay with it, but what about her dad?"  
"When is it?"  
"Next saturday!" Haebin exclaims with a triumphant tone. "A day before dad's!"  
"Really?" Juyeon's lips formed an "o." "How old are you turning? If you don't mind answering, of course."  
"23." Kevin laughs slightly, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Oh really? I turned 23 last month." Juyeon said with a smile.  
"98 line tingz!" Kevin blurted out, making the older and the two girls laugh.  
"Dad, I'm getting cold." Daewan whined. She was right, it was kind of cold outside. It's February, after all.  
"Oh, right." Juyeon squeezed her hand. "We can exchange numbers, in case anything happens? You know, for the birthday." Juyeon handed out his phone for the younger to type in his number (which he did, really quick, hands red "from the cold")

"Dad, you forgot the gift! We're going to be late!"  
"Just a bit. I'm sure Daewan won't mind, right?"

And here he was, standing with his daughter in front of the door of the apartment Juyeon sent him the address to.  
From the other side he could hear Daewan scream _"Dad! It's Haebin!"_. The door opened to Juyeon with ruffled hair.  
"Sorry, we forgot the gift so we had to go back. Is everything good there?"  
"Don't worry. And yeah, it's just slightly difficult to keep up with a few children all alone." Juyeon reassured Kevin, letting Haebin come in and greet her friend.  
"I can stay and help, if you want." Kevin suggested. "I don't have anything important to do, some babysitting won't hurt."  
"I wouldn't call that babysitting." Juyeon looks behind him. "More like, _Take Care Of Now 5 Little Demons_."  
"Hey, Haebinnie is an angel!" Kevin pouted, and Juyeon could melt on the spot.  
"Fine, then take care of Daewan, Haebin, and 4 little demons." Juyeon laughed. "If you really don't mind, you'd be a great help."  
"Mission start!" Kevin went in and took off his shoes, with Juyeon helping him hang his coat, laughing when Haebin laughs saying "Yay! Dad is staying!"

It wasn't that bad.

Kevin enjoyed it, actually. Especially the part after the other kids left.

He got to know Juyeon – who turns out to be an enormous softie.  
A really pretty softie.  
When Kevin started rambling about this and that, Juyeon sat there and watched him talk, nodding from time to time with a smile on his face. Kevin would ask if he isn't talking too much, and Juyeon would shake his head and telling him to continue talking.  
"So, you sing?" Juyeon suddenly asks, and Kevin nods. "Sing something for me."  
The younger blushes at the request. "But... there's no music, and I don't want it to sound bad, and.."  
"It's okay." Juyeon says, smiling. "I'm sure you sound very good even a capella."  
"If you say so.." Kevin muttered. Juyeon was also surprisingly good at reassuring him.  
He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and started singing "Lullaby" by Lukas Graham. Oh, what a great song.  
Kevin's voice was like a lullaby. Soft, delicate, beautiful, and you could beg for more. When he starts singing, you feel butterflies in your stomach. Even if you don't know him.  
That's what Juyeon felt.

"Daewan!! Daddy is singing, come listen!" Haebin called for her friend, sitting on the living room's floor.  
When he's finished, the two girls started clapping, catching him in surprise. "When did you two get here?"  
"When you were singing." Haebin replied. "Dad is the best singer EVER!" She beamed and Daewan started clapping again, agreeing with the other girl.  
"Oh look at the time!" Kevin said. "We gotta go!" He tried to laugh off his embarrassment.  
"You're really shy." Juyeon states. "Can't you stay longer?"  
"Yeah, dad." Haebin pouted. "Can't we stay longer?"  
"It's almost 10pm..."  
"You can stay over." Juyeon says, calmly. "I'm sure Daewan will be happy."  
"But we don't have anything-"  
"You can borrow one of my shirts."  
_ That went fast._  
"Fine." Kevin sighs, to which Haebin lets out a "Yay!" and runs away from the living room with her friend, leaving the two dads alone.

"You didn't have to agree, you know?" Juyeon finally breaks the silence, to which Kevin sighs again.  
"I know. But I wanted to make the girls happy."  
"You give your daughter a lot of freedom, don't you?"  
Kevin tears up at the question, worrying the older. "Did I say something wrong? Oh my god, please don't cry.."  
"I-It's okay." Kevin sobs. "I just... can't bring myself to scold her. She's just a little baby (_"She's six-"_) so what? I don't want to be a rough and strict parent, she means a lot to me." Kevin wipes his tears away. "Sorry, I'm sensitive."  
"No wonder, you're a Pisces." Juyeon chuckles as Kevin throws a pillow at him. "Come here," He taps the place he made on the couch. "I'll hug you."  
Kevin complies.  
He was right – Juyeon is _REALLY_ good at reassuring him.  
He closed his eyes and let himself drown in Juyeon's arms, not realizing when he was falling asleep. Not until he woke up in the middle of the night, on the couch.  
He took a look at himself – he was covered under a cozy blanket, in a clearly oversized shirt (which means Juyeon helped him change, and that's embarrassing.)  
He stood up, covering himself with the blanket, and went to the hallway, taking a look in one of the rooms – telling by the decorations visible in the dim light of the room and the two girls sleeping, it was Daewan's room. He carefully closed the door and went to another, opening it.

Ah, that's Juyeon's.  
"Juyeon..." Kevin calls out. "You up?"  
"Yeah." Juyeon turns around, facing Kevin with a tired look. "It's 3am, is anything wrong?"  
"The couch is uncomfy."  
Juyeon taps the empty space next to him. "Come here."  
"Do you not mind?" Kevin asks, surprised.  
"Not really. Do you?"  
"No."  
"Then come here."  
Kevin gulped, then cuddled up in the empty space on Juyeon's bed, heart thumping like crazy. (_Fellas, is it gay?_) "G-Goodnight." He muttered, earning a "Goodnight" back.

Did he expect waking up being the little spoon? _No._ Did we? _Yes._ Juyeon is clingy.  
At first, Kevin panicked. But then, he eased up and realized that Juyeon's grip was really delicate.  
_ Oh no._ Juyeon's arm over him, spooning him. _Oh no,_ Juyeon's hand on his.  
That's kinda... **_homosexual_**.  
And here we go again, Kevin panicking again, but not wanting to move because he wouldn't want to wake Juyeon up. (Yeah, whatever you say.)  
The younger started panicking even more when Juyeon's grip on him tightened. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily.  
"Like 10am maybe." Kevin managed to collect himself and answer properly. "Don't you think it's time to get up?"  
Juyeon hummed against Kevin's neck, making the younger shiver. "Just a few more minutes."

But fate said _no, we're waking up NOW_, as the two little girls barged into the room with a loud "Happy birthday!", faces pale and slowly leaving the room when the two dads sat up on the bed.

"Great." Kevin groaned. "What are they going to think now?"  
"That they're sisters." Juyeon laughs and Kevin hits him with a pillow.

"Dad," Haebin starts once they get back home. "Is that Juyeon's shirt?"  
"Yes, Binnie." Kevin takes off his coat and helps her take off hers. "I'll give it back next time."  
"Dad... about what happened.."  
"We don't have to talk about this."

But Haebin didn't give up. A month later, while having breakfast, she spoke up.

"Do you like Juyeon?"  
Kevin almost choked on his cereal. His own child, asking him if he liked anyone. "My own kind.." He muttered under his breath. "Platonically, Binnie." He ruffled his daughter's hair, laughing the thought off.  
"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow. "Because... he let you borrow a shirt, you slept in the same bed as him, and you always act really shy and blushy around him... isn't that something you do when you like someone?"  
Kevin sighed. "For your age, you're really smart." He said. "Fine, I do like him. But don't tell anyone!"  
"I knew it!" Kevin blushed at his daughter's answer. "You like Juyeon! You like him!" She exclaimed, making victorious poses. "Does that mean Daewan and I are sisters?"  
"Not if he doesn't like me back, dummy. Now sit down and finish your breakfast."

A few months later was the famous Bring Your Dad To School Day.  
Of course, Haebin begged Kevin to go with her, and he just couldn't say no.

When he was talking with some of his daughter's teachers, a tap on the shoulder made him turn around.  
And there was Juyeon, standing in front of him with a serious expression on his face. "Can we talk?"  
"Yeah, sure!"  
"Alone."  
Kevin's smile disappeared, but he nodded. Juyeon grabbed his wrist and dragged him somewhere quiet, where nobody ever goes.

"So," Juyeon started. "You like me?"  
Kevin could feel his cheeks flame up at the sudden question. "Who told you?"  
"I overheard the girls talking about how they were going to be 'sisters'. So I assumed you like me."  
"I've liked you for a few months now." Kevin muttered, breaking eye contact.  
"You were fast to admit." Juyeon states. "Where did your shyness go?"  
"I'm about to cry."  
"Oh no, no crying." Juyeon is quick to take the younger in his arms. "I like you too, don't worry."  
Again, Juyeon is _still_ really good at reassuring Kevin.  
Kevin pulls away and looks at the older. "You do?"  
"Yeah." Juyeon quickly pecks Kevin's lips. "I do. Now let's find the girlies before they find us." He grabs the younger's hand again and drags him back to the main entrance.

The cheerful laughs of their daughters when they told them they could _"consider themselves sisters"_ was like music to Kevin's ears. They were happy, he was happy, everyone was happy, like how it should've been.


End file.
